Cononaka
by SHOT.W
Summary: I am different from other vampire hunter. Most's families were attacked and killed with only them surviving. My family are vampires. My father, Akira, is a Conoway, a purebred hunter my mother, Naomi, a Nitanaka, a pureblood vampire. Tiny VKKarin XOver.
1. Episode 1

Title: Cononaka

Author: Katie-Lynn

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight (I just realized that I say this because every one else does even though I don't think FanFiction tells us we have to). Katie is my character, my creation! You can tell because that's the name I go by online. Everyone just calls her Katie, but her full name is...well you'll find out in the story (I think).

AN: As you can tell from my last statement, I have no clue where this story is going. It just came to me one night while I was "meditating" outside and I spent from 10:00 to 1:00 trying to get it all down on paper before I forgot it. That was just the first chapter too. Wheeeeee! Sorry, I'm hyped up on caffeine. Anyway, this is going to be the story I write when I get writers block concerning my other fan fiction. Oh yeah, _blah_ is thoughts and **blah**/_**blah**_ is a substitute for italics in a sentence where I want a specific word emphasized (I barely spelled that right). The rest is regular. Please tell me if you think anything I write is off. Ok, I'm done. -- Katie-Lynn

* * *

Episode 1 – Katie's Mission

_I am different from other __**vampire **__hunters. Most's families were attacked and killed with only them surviving. My family __**are **__vampires. My father, Akira, is a Conoway, a pure-bred hunter; my mother, Naomi, a Nitanaka, a pure-blood vampire._

_I am on a mission as I speed away from Cross Academy, towards the closest highway, on my legendary motorcycle, the Shadow Master. It happens often for me – for __**all **__hunters really; the call away from safety to do something that is necessary for the good of the world around us._

_I am the only one in my family chosen to nowadays to go on said missions. Even though my father is a Conoway, he no longer possesses the strength to fight. When he fell in love with my mother, he knew he couldn't be a hunter and still be with her forever. Instead, he made a wish; a wish to become like her, a vampire, an immortal. His wish was, reluctantly, granted by my grandfather and they went on to have three children; my younger brother, me, and my older sister._

_Ah, my older sister, the person I hate most in the world, and my mortal enemy, Hanami. She started at Cross two years before me and, unfortunately, was still there when I enrolled._

_Before her enrollment, she was used to a school that promoted her being what she was, a pure-blood vampire. There were no blood tablets or fake blood-like substances, like most schools that promoted co-existence. She was the center of everyone's attention, as she was the reigning pure-blood teenager in that area._

_That all changed when she started at Cross. She didn't get any special treatment and, instead of her being the most popular student, there was Kaname Kuran, the older and far more mature pure-blood whom everybody at Cross seemed to adore more than everybody else combined. It would be an understatement to say that she dislikes Cross Academy. In fact, she detests every student there, Day __**and**__ Night Class._

_She's been the foe in my life ever since she tried to kill our little brother when she was ten._

_Hm, that brings me to my little brother, Saikito. It's sad really; whenever I think about him or see him, all I can think of is what Hana did to him, or more precisely, what she would have done to him had I already been shipped off to live in Europe with the Sinclairs. I love him – everybody does. He's the cutest twelve year old on the planet, even though he acts younger._

BAM!

"Shit!" I yelled. Something had hit the back of my bike and broken me from my thoughts. It was a bullet.

BAM!

I veered in between two cars trying to get away from whoever was shooting at me.

BAM! BAM!

I looked behind me as I went between two more cars. There were three of them, all on Harleys, and all with their faces hidden underneath helmets. I let out a frustrated groan and cranked up the speed of my own bike. They continued to chase me, but after a mile and a half, they gave up and fell back. I was nearing my destination and they knew it.

_This occurrence brings me back to my previous thoughts about Sai. Every time something like this happens, I become glad that he doesn't have to do what I do. I'm pretty sure if he did he'd probably get himself killed._

After half a mile, I came upon the site where my mission was to be completed, the infamous Rose Academy.

When the guards at the gate saw me, they immediately opened it for me to enter the small village over which the school resides. The village, known as Koto to its inhabitants, is a famous place where every vampire, with the appropriate records, can find shelter.

As I neared the school, the tunnel, which runs beneath it to the parking area, opened automatically, just as the front gate had. I then made my way through the maze within until I found my designated spot. It being one of the closest student spots to the underground entrance to the school grounds, I was able to present myself to the very front door moments and enter into the Main Entrance Hall within a few.

Once I'd stated my business, the man that had shown me in pointed to a staircase on the left side of the Hall. I gave a small bow of my head and thanked him, then headed up the stairs to a darkened hallway full of students swapping stories about their recent voyage outside the village walls. On either side, I could see into classrooms crowded with students doing exactly the same thing.

Every now and then, one of them would wave, say hello, or look at me in disgust. I waved back, and replied to some over others, and ignored most except a few, which I gave a taste of what I'd learned while I'd been in America for a short few months.

_I'm on a mission after all; I don't have time to stop and chat or start a fight we all know I'll win._

As I walked down the hall, I saw many familiar places; this **had** been the school that Hana had attended before she was forced to transfer to Cross.

_People think that Rose Academy and Cross Academy are similar, but they're not. In fact, they're completely different. This school was founded by my ancestors a long time ago to educate vampire children in an environment __**they **__saw as the best for them at a time when co-existence was unheard of and unlikely. To my sister, this was paradise, but to me, this is a breeding ground for untrustworthy beings that are being taught to dislike all human life. So it's a wonder why I even came here in person instead of calling._

_My mission, as I've mentioned countless times, is not as trivial as I've made it out to be. Indeed, all it is is to decline the invitation that my grandparents had sent me to attend the Homecoming Ball to be held at the end of this month. Also, to tell them, yet again, that my sister and I wish not to attend Rose Academy this term, how reluctant **she **may be._

I had finally reached my destination and, just as I was about to knock, the door to the Headmaster's office swung open revealing a woman, who looks to be in her thirties, but is actually over three hundred. She grabbed me by my right arm and dragged me into the room, slamming the door behind us, and shrieked,

"Katie, darling, it's **so **nice to see you again!" I avoided a bone-crushing hug by smiling sweetly and replying with,

"Hi, grandma, it's nice to see **you **again too." A big fat lie.

End of Episode 1


	2. Episode 2

Title: Cononaka

Author: Katie-Lynn

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. Katie is my character, my creation! You can tell because that's the name I go by online.

AN: Kon'nichi wa! Cómo estás? Moi, je suis ça va. Hee-hee. I'm mentally present today! Yep, yep. I just said "Hello!" "How are you?" and "Me, I'm fine." in three languages. I had to look up the accents though. tear Anyway, here's my second episode. I forgot to mention in the last one why I'm calling them episodes. I started seeing this as a show, and to be different, so I called it an episode instead of a chapter. Just so you know, I'm writing this ahead of time while I only have down to the part about her shoes in like the second real paragraph. Oh, yeah, in case you forgot, _blah_ means thoughts (only Katie's though), **blah/**_**blah**_means, well, it was a big long explanation in the last episode so you probably remember it (personally, I don't think anyone could have understood it, but I had no other way to tell you what that meant). Anyway, the rest is regular actions and talking and…stuff. Ok, I think that's all. 'Bye! --Katie-Lynn

* * *

**Main Character Background Info.: **Everyone just calls her Katie, but her full name is Katherina Lynn Conoway-Nitanaka (Originally Katie-Lynn Conoway). Neither family would allow them to choose either Conoway or Nitanaka (a "family pride" thing) so both parents go by their original last names with the other's after it. Katie goes by both last names because she is both a Conoway and a Nitanaka in that she is a **vampire**** hunter** (get it?). Hana goes by just Nitanaka because she's a vampire. Sai goes by just Conoway because he's human (but not necessarily a hunter) (don't ask how?).

AN II: I thought I'd include this because all my friends think I should "explain things more" so I've granted their wish. Oh, and the little part in the first episode about the "taste of what I'd learned in America" was her flipping them off (my friends are a little dense and couldn't figure it out on their own so they complained that nobody could). That's all! --Katie-Lynn

* * *

Episode 2 – Katie's Friend(s)

_My name's Katie. I attend school at Cross Academy. _

_I am different from other **vampire **hunter. Most's families were attacked and killed with only them surviving. My family **are **vampires. My father, Akira, is a Conoway, a pure-bred hunter; my mother, Naomi, a Nitanaka, a pure-blood vampire._

_My appearance changes every time I enter Rose for some reason. My hair, which is normally black with two gray streaks, and bangs, in front and only reaches my shoulders, grows until it almost reaches my ass, and ties itself up in a high ponytail, and the hair in front turns bright white. My eyes turn from deep brown to bright blue and I seem to look two years younger than I really am, seventeen._

_This is actually how I used to look before I moved to Europe when I was eight, the only difference being that the hair in front was actually gray. Then I was as normal as I could be. I wore my hair down with only the gray part pulled back loosely with a beautiful, white ribbon. I was always seen in a sweater, over a collared shirt, under a pink, patterned shirt vest, which only went to right above my stomach. Under that, only a small portion of a plain, black, pleated, skirt could be seen. On my feet were the pretty buckle shoes my grandpa, Edward Conoway, gave me for my fifth birthday._

_After I left Japan, I change drastically. My whole attitude changed. I cut my hair short, changed my outfit, got at least five piercings, and paid for a tattoo to be inked on my back, over my shoulder blades. I was no longer the cute, constantly smiling, little girl my family and friends were all used to. And, as time went by, who I used to be, became harder and harder to reach. _

_My grandfather, by who I was being trained, and my grandmother, Cicely Conoway, became distressed with what I was doing to myself and forbade me to continue wearing my piercings, along with constantly reminding me to keep my tattoo covered up at all times. Whenever they saw any of those, I got an extra long lecture on looking respectable. I'm glad they don't know that I've got a motorcycle now or they'd probably have a heart attack._

I laughed. _They wouldn't be able to handle the fact that I'm part of a class full of vampires, or that I am well treated by them, either._

There was a knock on the door and my other grandfather, Takoto Nitanaka, entered cautiously into the room. His wife, Natsuko, had shown me in here earlier to clean up with the excuse of, "It's much too late now for you to ride home, dear."

_It's a rather small room, really. Usually when I stay here, they give me more like master bedroom suite. Odd, but they have their reasons. There's only a single, plain bed with black sheets and red pillows. A black, metal writing desk occupies the space just opposite it. A mahogany, vertical dresser stands to the right of it. And yet I stand in front of the plainest thing in the whole room; a table, covered by a red lace table cloth and topped with only a small, black, oval mirror. Hana would have a fit if they put her in such a dreary room, even for one night, but I'm not complaining. It's better than nothing, right?_

"Katie?" he asked, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Yes, Grandfather?"

"Is it okay if I come in?"

"Yes, yes. It's just fine. Come on in."

"Thank you." He walked over to me and took my left hand, placing in it a key. "Natsuko wanted me to give you the key to your usual room before dinner time and to ask you if you will attend here for the remainder of the week, at least. Will you accept?"

"I'm sorry, Grandpa. I can stay tonight, but I don't think it would be acceptable if I were not to leave first thing tomorrow morning," I explained, kindly.

"Oh, but Headmaster Cross called a few minutes ago and said it would be just fine if you stayed for a day or two, if not the whole week," he stated, looking hopeful that this would make me stay.

"He said what?" I asked furiously.

"You sound like you'd hate to stay here, Lynny." We both turned toward the door, where my grandmother stood, looking truly hurt. _I hate when she calls me Lynny. She knows I hate that nickname. Hana would always call me that because she knew I hated it. They take this particular name from my middle name Lynn, although my other grandfather and his partner in training me, Victor Sinclair, call me Kate._

"It's not that. It's just…well, it's…um…. He should have let me call and ask first. Yeah, that's it; he should have let me call first; yes," I babbled, laughing nervously.

"Oh, but you **will** stay won't you, Katie?" asked Grandfather, looking hopeful again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll stay, but only for a few days, not the whole week," I assured drearily. _I could never reject my grandparents when they became so drawn into the prospect of me staying with them. It's my one true weakness, my family. You'd think I'd gotten used to it by now, as they always do that whenever I come to visit, but I haven't. Hana calls me pathetic for having weaknesses like this, but we all know she has the same weaknesses deep down in her black heart, she just doesn't want to admit that she actually cares about someone other than herself. __**That**__, in my opinion, is pathetic and cruel._

"Katie? Katie? I know you're in there **somewhere**?" asked a voice I knew, but hadn't heard in years. "HEY! KATIE! Wake up, or I'll be forced to hit you!" I laughed. "There you are, but what are you laughing about?" I continued to laugh. "Hey! What's so funny?" I gave no response, but continued to laugh harder.

SMACK!

"HEY! What was that for, Rolyn?"

"That was for laughing at me, your best friend," said Rolyn. She then added in a very low whisper, "Your **only** friend, really."

_Yes, this was my best friend Carolyn Saunders. A girl that has been partially trying to be a guy since she was 11. That's why everyone calls her Rolyn instead of using her full name. She's a year older than me and attends Rose Academy instead. She looks exactly like a guy, except her breast are clearly present, with her short, dark brown hair and masculine figure. Hana always says, "If she were to wear more loose clothing, no one would think she was a girl at all, now would they?" and she's right. Rolyn's usual outfit consists of two, collared shirts, layered white one on top of black one, with three buttons left undone at the top and two at the bottom, and a pair of low-rise, gray jeans._

"Ugh, she's spaced out on me again! KATIE! KATIE!"

"What!?"

"You need to stop spacing out on me; it's scary, man." I started laughing again. "Ok, I'm leaving, see ya at dinner." She walked toward the door. "'Bye."

"Wait, wait, wait. Rolyn!" She stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry, Rolyn. Forgive me. I'll stop."

"Good! I forgive you, but I really **do **have to leave so I can prepare myself for dinner. So, 'bye." With that, she continued to the door and disappeared into the dark hall beyond.

"'Bye," I whispered after her.

"Well then, Lynny, you should get ready too," said Grandmother.

"Yes, we'll take you to your real room and you can dress as you like, but we prefer if you dress in the school uniform. You know, like always, to show them you'll be attending, not just staying over for a visit."

"Okay, Grandpa. Let's go."

End of Episode 2


End file.
